


Day 18 -- Packing

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus had been packing his memories among the folds of patched fabric and the pages of well-loved books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 -- Packing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/87907.html

Remus had been cleaning out his closet, packing threadbare robes into a beat-up suitcase in preparation to return to Hogwarts after some 20 years' absence. Even with the circumstances, it felt to Remus like a homecoming of sorts. Hogwarts had been his home for seven years, more of a home, sometimes, than the house where he had spent the 11 years before it. At Hogwarts everything had been right, and it was only after they had left that everything had gone wrong.

Remus had been packing his memories among the folds of patched fabric and the pages of well-loved books. Memories would do him no good if he was going to protect the boy from his own godfather. His father's best friend. Remus'...No, it would do no good to think that way, so he packed that thought, too, between a tweed jacket with elbow patches and a sheaf of lesson plans, written on Muggle paper rather than parchment because it was cheaper.

Remus had been putting the last robe in the suitcase when he spotted the small box stuffed in one corner of the closet, which had been hidden by hanging robes that were no longer there. He picked it up, brushing off what was probably 13 years of dust and opened it, collapsing to sit on the bed when he saw its contents.

It was a sweater, cable-knit and warm, its smooth black fibers faded to a soft grey by years and washing. Sirius' sweater: Remus had borrowed it from him, the night he had gone out without explanation and come back a fugitive. Remus didn't even remember having put it away.

Remus had been packing up one part of his life and moving on to another, stepping out of limbo and up to the next great adventure. Though it was warm outside, not even autumn yet, though he could taste the season on the breeze, Remus put on the sweater, the scent of the man thirteen years gone filling him with promise rather than dread.


End file.
